On The Road
by Kiaota
Summary: Clarke décide de faire du covoiturage pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se retrouve alors à faire la route avec une certaine Lexa avec laquelle elle n'oubliera pas cette première fois.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, à toutes et à tous !**

 **Alors, normalement, c'était censé être un OS, mais en fait vu qu'il n'est pas fini et que j'ai encore quelques idées, il y aura en tout peut-être 2 ou 3 chapitres, à voir. Voilà, c'est une fanfic à prendre avec légèreté, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

 **Et je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu, mis en follows et en favoris et ceux qui ont posté une review sur ma précédente fanfic, merci encore !**

 **On the road :**

 _ **Clarke décide de faire du covoiturage pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se retrouve alors à faire la route avec une certaine Lexa avec laquelle elle n'oubliera pas cette première fois.**_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Trois semaines avant ses vacances, Clarke, qui avait l'habitude de rentrer chez ses parents en prenant l'avion, avait décidé de casser un peu cette routine et de faire pour la première fois du covoiturage. Elle n'avait pas de voiture : pour l'instant, elle était encore étudiante et habitait près de son université à San Francisco, ville bien desservie en transport en commun, elle ne voyait donc pas l'utilité d'en avoir une pour le moment. Et puis, cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle voulait tester le covoiturage pour rendre visite à ses parents qui vivaient de l'autre côté de la Californie, à Phoenix en Arizona, notamment pour voir un peu le paysage, pour connaître de nouvelles personnes, elle pensait que ça pouvait être sympa. La route serait longue, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Ne voulant pas faire de covoiturage avec n'importe qui pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, elle s'était inscrite sur une application de covoiturage. Pendant plusieurs jours elle chercha une personne qui allait comme elle à Phoenix pour ne pas devoir changer plusieurs fois de conducteurs, ce qui n'était pas facile, surtout vu la distance à faire, mais cela ne la découragea pas pour autant.

En allant plus d'une dizaine de fois sur l'application chaque jour, elle finit par trouver cette personne au bout de deux semaines. Il y avait une photo de profil, une brune aux yeux verts, son nom, Lexa, et une photo de sa voiture. Clarke ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en voiture mais elle trouva que c'était plutôt une belle voiture. Elle fit une demande de trajet sur le profil de Lexa que celle-ci accepta le lendemain.

* * *

Une semaine passa : le jour du départ était arrivé. Clarke avait commencé de faire ses bagages deux jours avant pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. La route allait être longue, environ une douzaine d'heures mais elle éprouvait tout de même une certaine excitation. Pour elle, c'était comme si elle partait à l'aventure, en plus avec une parfaite inconnue.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient données rendez-vous devant un café à 15h. Elles avaient prévu de faire le trajet pour arriver le lendemain dans la matinée.

Une fois prête, Clarke prit ses bagages, composés d'une valise, d'un sac et de son sac à mains puis marcha jusqu'au lieu de rencontre, qui n'était qu'à dix minutes à pieds de son appartement, et arriva vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue. Elle espérait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec sa conductrice parce que sinon, rester seule avec une personne qu'on n'appréciait pas pendant une douzaine d'heures allait être horrible. Elle souffla un bon coup.

 _Allez Clarke_ , pensa-t-elle, _ne te décourage pas. De toute façon, il est trop tard maintenant._

En attendant la mystérieuse Lexa, elle commanda un chocolat au lait qu'elle but tranquillement. Elle était en train de parcourir le journal qu'on lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt quand, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une jeune femme à quelques mètres d'elle qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : c'était Lexa, l'inconnue avec laquelle elle allait passer plusieurs heures de route.

Clarke regarda rapidement sa montre. Pile 15 heures. _Ponctuelle_ , sourit-elle.

La brune la chercha du regard quelques instants avant que Clarke ne se lève et lui fasse signe.

\- Salut. Clarke, c'est bien ça ? demanda la brune en s'approchant avec un sourire, avant de lui faire la bise.

\- Salut, oui, et toi c'est Lexa ? demanda à son tour Clarke en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oui. J'ai garé ma voiture par là, fit-elle en indiquant la direction d'un geste de la main. C'est pas loin, juste à côté de la rue. On peut y aller ou…

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'avais fini et j'ai déjà payé le serveur.

\- D'accord, fit Lexa. Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes bagages ? ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit Clarke avoir un peu de mal à soulever sa valise.

\- Non, ça ira c'est bon merci. J'ai juste ma valise et deux petits sacs.

Lexa hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, suivie de Clarke qui en profita pour la regarder de haut en bas.

Lexa avait de longs cheveux bouclés attachés en une queue haute, laissant apercevoir un tatouage sur sa nuque, le symbole de l'infini. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux, un peu style bûcheron, et un jean dont les rebords étaient retroussés, laissant apercevoir que ses converses bordeaux étaient des converses hautes.

Clarke s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, chose que Lexa ne vit pas. Il fallait le reconnaître, Lexa était une très belle fille, et dans ce style, elle était terriblement sexy.

Une fois devant la voiture, Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas très calée en voiture, mais quand même, elle voyait bien que la voiture en face d'elles ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle qui figurait sur la photo du profil de Lexa. La voiture n'avait pas l'air très récente, voire pas vraiment en état de marche.

\- C'est ta voiture ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Sur ton profil, c'était une voiture un peu… mieux, ajouta-t-elle avec précaution, ne voulant pas vexer la brune.

Elle se fichait que la voiture soit récente ou non, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas c'est qu'on la roule dans la farine.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire.

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai eu un problème il y a deux jours avec ma voiture. Pas de bol, mais j'ai quand même eu de la chance que le garage ait une voiture à me prêter. Bon, c'est vrai que comme ça, elle n'a pas l'air terrible mais elle fonctionne bien je t'assure.

Clarke resta un peu sceptique quant au fonctionnement de ce - elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais elle le pensait fortement - vieux tacot. Il faut dire que la voiture ne payait pas de mine. La peinture noire était écaillée à plusieurs endroits, il y avait une partie de l'aile droite qui était un peu enfoncée, le rétroviseur droit n'avait pas l'air de bien tenir, et il manquait l'enjoliveur de la roue arrière droite. Clarke se demanda un instant si Lexa ne l'avait pas volée ou avait fait du rallye avec. _Du moment qu'elle roule_ , essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

\- Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans le coffre, continua Lexa en se dirigeant vers celui-ci.

Elle l'ouvrit et aida Clarke à y mettre sa valise.

\- Ouah, elle est lourde dis donc, dit Lexa d'un ton amusé en la portant avec Clarke. Tu t'en vas pour longtemps ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ajouta-t-elle.

Clarke sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Je m'en vais deux semaines chez mes parents.

\- Ah okay, ils habitent loin. Tu ne dois pas les voir souvent alors ?

\- Trois ou quatre fois par an. Mais c'est seulement en attendant que je finisse mes études, après je me rapprocherai d'eux.

Lexa referma le coffre qui grinça et appuya deux fois dessus pour qu'il se ferme correctement.

 _J'espère qu'il va bien rester fermé,_ pensa Clarke.

Quand Clarke tira sur la poignet, la portière ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle essaya à nouveau, sans succès. Lexa qui s'était installé au volant fit une moue gênée avant de sortir de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière du côté de Clarke.

\- Les portières ont parfois du mal à s'ouvrir, dit Lexa en inséra la clé dans la serrure.

 _Vu l'état de la voiture, ça ne m'étonne pas_ , pensa Clarke.

\- Et voilà, fit Lexa avant de l'ouvrir. Elle laissa Clarke s'asseoir avant de refermer la portière, telle une gentlewoman, puis revint au volant.

Lexa inséra la clé et la tourna. Le moteur se mit en marche quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle tourna à nouveau la clé, même résultat. Elle fit un sourire penaud en se tournant vers Clarke dont le visage exprimé une légère inquiétude et une envie de rire.

\- Elle - elle va démarrer, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait, mentit Lexa.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle avait cette voiture, sa voiture ayant ces derniers mois quelques soucis, et jusqu'à présent elle fonctionnait à merveille.

 _J'espère qu'elle ne va me lâcher aujourd'hui, pas avec le nombre d'heures de route qu'on a à faire,_ pensa Lexa.

Elle tourna une troisième fois la clé, et cette fois-ci fut la bonne, le moteur démarra et elles purent se mettre tranquillement en route.

Après êtres sorties de la ville, elles empruntèrent une route qui allait toujours tout droit pendant un long moment.

Elles restèrent silencieuses la première heure de route. Elles n'osaient pas trop engager la conversation en première, ne sachant pas si l'autre aimait discuter ou préférait le silence.

Clarke repensa pendant ce temps-là au moment de leur rencontre au café.

« Salut. Clarke, c'est bien ça ? ». La question était un peu bête, pensa Clarke, vu que sur leur profil il était écrit leur prénom. _Peut-être qu'elle a cru que ce n'était pas moi sur la photo, que j'avais mis la photo d'une autre fille ? Quand même ! Vu qu'on allait se voir, ça aurait été complètement con !_

 _Hey salut ! Clarke ? Bah, tu n'as pas la même tête que sur la photo ! s'imagina Clarke avec un sourire._

Ce fut Lexa qui finit par rompre le silence.

\- C'est la première fois que tu fais du covoiturage ?

Clarke tourna la tête vers la brune.

\- Oui, j'avais envie de tester, et c'est moins cher que l'avion. D'habitude, quand je vais chez mes parents, je prends l'avion, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est bien de changer un peu, fit Lexa. Et puis, le covoiturage, c'est pas pareil que l'avion parce qu'on discute plus facilement avec les gens. On apprend plein trucs sur eux. Tu verrais des fois les choses qu'ils me disent, t'en serais étonnée en les voyant, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

\- Et toi, tu fais souvent du covoiturage ?

\- Ça m'arrive assez régulièrement. Une ou deux fois par mois à peu près.

\- Et ça va tu n'as pas peur de prendre n'importe qui ? Après tout, on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens.

\- Mais je ne prends pas n'importe qui, sourit Lexa.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non, affirma la brune.

\- Je devrais me sentir privilégiée alors ? joua Clarke.

\- Oui, mais ne prends pas trop la grosse tête quand même, s'amusa Lexa. Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Des études pour l'instant je suppose ? demanda Lexa quelques instants après.

\- Oui, médecine.

\- Médecine ? répéta Lexa. Tu dois avoir une sacrée mémoire. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. En plus, les études sont vraiment longues.

Clarke rit légèrement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas évident. Il faut s'accrocher. J'ai redoublé ma première année. Mais là, ça va un peu mieux.

\- T'es en quelle année maintenant ?

\- Troisième.

\- T'as encore du chemin à faire avant d'être médecin, dit Lexa sans méchanceté.

\- Oui, c'est long, sourit Clarke. Mais je crois que ça en vaut le coup.

\- Tu crois ? Tu veux dire quoi ? T'as toujours voulu être médecin ou …

\- Ma mère est médecin, la coupa Clarke.

\- Oh je vois. Elle t'a forcée à faire médecine ?

Clarke attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, soudain un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne dirais pas forcer. Elle m'a plutôt incitée à faire médecine, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Et ça te plaît ?

Clarke haussa les épaules.

\- C'est intéressant.

\- Mais ? dit Lexa, sentant qu'il y en avait un.

\- Mais ça ne me passionne pas.

\- Pourquoi tu continues alors ?

\- Par rapport à mes parents, et surtout à ma mère. Je ne voudrais pas les décevoir.

Lexa soupira.

\- Quoi ? fit Clarke.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais les gens comme toi, répondit calmement Lexa.

\- Comment ça, les gens comme moi ?

\- Ceux qui veulent tout le temps plaire aux autres, de peur de les décevoir ou qu'ils vous tournent le dos.

\- Je ne veux pas plaire à tout le monde, je veux seulement que mes parents soient fiers de moi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux que tes parents soient fiers de toi ? Les parents veulent seulement que leurs enfants soient heureux, mais pas faire ce qu'ils veulent que l'on fasse. Tu sais, on n'a qu'une vie et elle est courte, autant faire ce qu'il nous plaît quand on le peut encore, ajouta Lexa.

Clarke n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi sous cet aspect.

\- T'as raison, finit-elle par dire quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison, taquina Lexa, ce qui fit sourire Clarke.

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie, mademoiselle la philosophe ? demanda Clarke quelques instants après.

\- Je suis prof de philo.

\- C'est vrai ? fit Clarke en haussant les sourcils, surprise.

\- Non, plaisanta Lexa. J'ai un magasin de motos.

\- Ah oui ? C'est bien ça.

\- Tu aimes la moto ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai pas le permis. Et puis, mes parents trouvent que c'est trop dangereux.

\- Tes parents ont l'air de prendre beaucoup de décisions à ta place, dit calmement Lexa.

Clarke ne répondit pas.

\- A partir du moment où tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi sur la route et que tu fais attention, il n'y a pas de problème, la rassura Lexa.

Clarke resta silencieuse.

\- Avant d'avoir mon magasin, j'ai fait des études de gestion, continua Lexa, voyant que Clarke ne disait rien.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Après mon bac, j'ai fait une licence de gestion que j'ai eue. Après, j'ai travaillé trois ans dans un magasin de motos, et ensuite j'ai décidé d'ouvrir le mien.

\- T'avais déjà tout prévu ? sourit Clarke.

\- Oui, plus ou moins. En fait, après le bac, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Alors, je suis partie en études de gestion et puis la dernière année de ma licence, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas dans ce domaine que je voulais travailler toute ma vie. Alors, j'ai fini ma troisième année et après ma licence en poche, j'ai décidé de partir dans la moto, ma passion depuis toujours. J'ai un peu galéré mais par chance, j'ai fini par trouver un magasin qui recherchait quelqu'un pour réparer les motos. Ils m'ont prise à l'essai même si je n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine, je faisais de la moto pas la mécanique, et ils m'ont formée. Et là, depuis quatre mois, j'ai ouvert le mien.

\- Ouah, fit Clarke qui n'en revenait pas. T'as du cran quand même pour te lancer à ouvrir ton propre magasin à ton âge. Je veux dire, t'es jeune, ajouta-t-elle.

Lexa sourit.

\- T'as quel âge au fait ? demanda Clarke.

\- Devine, joua Lexa, en la regardant à peine deux secondes dans les yeux, ce qui suffit à faire frissonner Clarke, avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

 _Ses yeux verts sont complètement hypnotisants_ , pensa la blonde.

\- Si je me trompe, je dois descendre de la voiture ? joua à son tour Clarke.

\- Oui voilà, sourit Lexa.

\- On a le bac vers 18 ans à peu près, réfléchit Clarke à voix haute. T'as fait une licence, donc trois ans, t'as dit que tu as travaillé trois ans dans un magasin de motos que t'as ouvert ton magasin il n'y pas longtemps, donc tu dois être dans ta 25ème année.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir m'arrêter, menaça Lexa.

\- Quoi, mais j'ai bien compté ! dit Clarke, amusée.

Lexa hocha négativement la tête.

\- Attends, laisse-moi encore deviner. T'as trente ans, exagéra Clarke avant de rigoler.

\- Quoi ? fit Lexa, feignant d'être vexer.

\- Trente-cinq ? continua Clarke, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je crois que je ne vais même pas m'arrêter et te balancer directement de la voiture.

\- Han mais quelle méchante ! lança Clarke, faisant semblant d'être outrée.

Elles rigolèrent quelques instants.

\- J'ai 24 ans, reprit Lexa. J'ai sauté une classe plus jeune.

\- J'étais pas loin.

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Devine, lança Clarke.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas de moyen de pression ? rit Lexa.

\- C'est vrai, affirma Clarke en faisant une moue. J'ai 22 ans.

Elles continuèrent de discuter un peu de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment avant que Clarke ne finisse par faire une petite sieste.

Vers 18h30, elles décidèrent de faire une pause. Dès que Lexa vit une petite station-service, elle s'y arrêta. Elles achetèrent de quoi manger pour le soir et en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes, passer aux toilettes et remettre de l'essence.

Une heure de route plus tard, elles entendirent comme une sorte d'explosion.

\- Merde, j'espère qu'on n'a pas crevé, fit Lexa.

Elle gara la voiture sur le côté de la route, arrêta la voiture puis sortit, suivie de Clarke. Elles regardèrent chacune de leur côté les roues de devant puis celles de derrière avant de voir que le pneu arrière-droit était crevé.

\- Rah merde, lâcha Lexa.

\- Tu sais changer une roue ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais même pas s'il y a le matériel nécessaire dans la voiture, dit la brune en se dirigeant vers le coffre. C'est bon, il y a ce qu'il faut, ajouta-t-elle après avoir regardé en dessous de leurs affaires.

Puis elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Clarke en la voyant sortir un débardeur noir.

\- Je change de haut, je ne voudrais pas salir ma chemise, répondit-elle en commençant à la déboutonner, ne voyant pas l'effet qu'elle faisait sur Clarke.

Celle-ci aperçut son soutien-gorge et décida de se tourner, sentant ses joues chauffer ainsi que quelque chose dans son bas-ventre.

 _Clarke, reprends-toi. Tu la connais à peine,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu peux m'aider ? demanda Lexa quelques instants plus tard.

 _Roh non, si je dois l'aider à s'habiller, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de regarder,_ pensa Clarke avant de se retourner. Lexa avait une main posée sur la roue de secours. Clarke soupira mentalement de soulagement. Elle l'aida à sortir la roue du coffre puis Lexa commença à sortir le reste, notamment un cric et une clé en croix.

Clarke regardait Lexa changer la roue, enfin, elle la dévorait plutôt du regard, et l'aidait quand elle le lui demandait.

 _Ses longs cheveux bouclés…_ Elle adorerait y passer ses doigts _. Et ses bras musclés hum…_ Elle adorerait les caresser.

Clarke sortit de ses pensées quand Lexa se leva et se retourna. Elle essuya son front du revers de la main et se mit sans s'en rendre compte de la graisse.

\- C'est bon, on va pouvoir repartir, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu - tu t'es mis de la graisse sur le front, lui fit remarquer Clarke.

Elle alla lui chercher un paquet de mouchoirs et en tendit un à Lexa. Celle-ci s'essuya mais fit pire que mieux et étala encore plus la graisse sur son front, ce qui fit rire Clarke.

\- Quoi ? fit Lexa.

\- Tu t'en es mis encore plus, répondit Clarke, amusée.

\- Aide-moi alors au lieu de te foutre de moi, fit Lexa en laissant échapper un rire.

Clarke s'approcha alors de la brune, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celui de Lexa, et essuya son front tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder Lexa dans les yeux. Ses iris étaient d'une couleur hypnotisante. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques instants avant qu'elles ne détournent en même temps leurs yeux.

\- C'est bon, t'as plus rien, dit Clarke avant de se reculer.

\- Merci.

Lexa changea de nouveau son haut, Clarke regarda ailleurs en attendant, avant de se remettre en route.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elles restèrent encore silencieuses. Toutes les deux pensaient à ce moment où elles s'étaient fixées. Ce moment qui s'était figé, où rien d'autre n'avait existé à part le regard de l'autre.

 _Mon dieu, ses yeux sont à se damner,_ pensa Clarke, le regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre _. J'aurais pu l'embrasser, j'en ai envie._ _Je suis vraiment une dégonflée !_

 _J'adore la forme de ses yeux, et ce bleu…_ pensa de son côté Lexa, tout en essayant de rester concentrée sur la route même si elles croisaient peu de voitures. _J'aurais pu l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres et sa langue contre…_

Leurs pensées furent interrompues en entendant un bruit. Mais cette fois-ci, il venait du capot.

\- Rah c'est pas vrai, râla Lexa.

Puis lentement, alors que Lexa avait toujours le pied sur l'accélérateur, la voiture commença à ralentir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Clarke voyant Lexa s'énervait sur l'accélérateur.

\- J'appuie sur l'accélérateur mais la voiture ralentit quand même.

Lexa continua d'appuyer comme une forcenée avant de décider de se mettre sur le bord de la route, voyant que la voiture n'allait pas accélérer. Puis quelques instants après, malgré les acharnements de Lexa sur la pédale, et après avoir fait des soubresauts, la voiture s'arrêta.

\- Merde, merde, et merde ! fit Lexa en tapant sur le volant avant de sortir pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait sous le capot.

Clarke sortit aussi et s'approcha de Lexa pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait, malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la mécanique.

\- Alors ? fit Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ?

\- Le moteur a sauté.

\- Tu vas pouvoir le réparer ?

Lexa poussa un reniflement.

\- Bah non, j'ai pas le matériel là, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- C'est rien, on peut appeler une dépanneuse, essaya de rassurer Clarke.

Lexa réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Oui, de toute façon, on n'a pas trente-six solutions, finit-elle par dire.

Clarke alla chercher son téléphone et composa le numéro indiqué sur un papier que le garagiste de Lexa lui avait donné au cas où, pendant que Lexa avait toujours la tête sous le capot.

\- Merde, lâcha Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'ai plus de batterie.

\- C'est pas grave, j'avais rechargé le mien.

Lexa prit son téléphone, composa à son tour le numéro et appela. Deux fois.

\- Ça sonne pas, fit Lexa.

\- T'as encore du crédit ?

\- Oui, j'ai encore du crédit, j'ai appel illimité dans mon forfait ! s'énerva la brune, mais ce n'était pas contre Clarke, c'était contre la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Lexa regarda son téléphone.

\- Rah mais merde alors ! Il n'y a pas de réseau sur cette route paumée !

\- Tu rigoles ? fit Clarke.

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Clarke souffla. Non, elle avait l'air bien énervée.

\- On fait quoi du coup ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je sais pas, on attend qu'une voiture passe. Mais vu le nombre de voitures qu'on a croisées, on aura plus vite fait de faire la route à pieds.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas possible, elles avaient encore à peu près 7-8 heures de route, en voiture.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ne trouvant pas de solutions, les deux jeunes femmes avaient leur esprit qui s'était échauffé.

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! lança Clarke en se retournant vers Lexa.

\- Ma faute ? Ma faute ! répéta Lexa en s'approchant de la blonde, qui recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre la voiture, si près que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- Oui, ta faute, reprit Clarke, d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus assurée.

Leur proximité la déstabilisa.

\- C'est toi qui a pris ce foutu tacot ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- Parce que ma voiture avait un problème ! T'aurais préféré que je prenne la mienne peut-être et qu'on tombe en panne !

\- Parce que là on est pas en panne peut-être ?!

\- Tu me saoules Clarke ! lâcha Lexa avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner et taper du pied dans un caillou qui virevolta au loin.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur Clarke. Celle-ci mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- C'est réciproque ! lança-t-elle.

Lexa tourna la tête et la fusilla du regard.

\- On fait quoi alors ? demanda Clarke quelques instants après, en essayant de paraître énervée pour cacher l'excitation qui était montée en elle.

\- Il faut qu'on monte la tente, qu'on mange et qu'on dorme. De toute façon, il n'y a personne qui passe sur cette route !

\- T'as une tente ?

\- Oui, je vais faire du camping avec ma soeur et des amis.

\- Et on va dans la tente à deux ? fit Clarke.

\- Bah oui, tu veux dormir dehors peut-être ? Il y a peut-être des bestioles et il va faire froid cette nuit. Et la voiture n'est pas confortable et en plus, le chauffage ne va plus, dit-elle en allant chercher dans le coffre la tente et le matériel pour la monter.

Clarke ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Et de toute façon, Lexa avait raison.

\- Tu comptes m'aider ou pas ? lança Lexa, voyant que Clarke restait planter là.

Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Elles mirent plus d'une demi-heure pour monter la tente deux places, Clarke ne comprenant pas trop comment faire malgré les explications de Lexa, alors qu'il en fallait en temps normal dix minutes tout au plus.

\- Rah mais t'es pas possible, t'es vraiment pas douée avec tes mains ! lâcha Lexa, énervée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que je ne suis pas douée avec mes mains ? s'énerva aussi Clarke, ne s'apercevant qu'après l'avoir dit qu'elle pouvait sous-entendre autre chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le montage d'une tente.

Lexa esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas tandis que les joues de Clarke prenaient une teinte un peu rouge, confirmant ce que Lexa avait pensé.

Elles mangèrent leurs sandwichs en silence puis se changèrent l'une après l'autre dans la tente pour mettre leurs pyjamas, qui se composaient d'un jogging et d'un pull pour Lexa et d'un pyjama avec Bob l'Eponge sur le haut pour Clarke, qui n'avait rien d'autre comme pyjama dans ses affaires. Elle partait chez ses parents, pas chez une copine ou autre.

 _Très sexy,_ pensa-t-elle. _Bravo Clarke, franchement, alors là c'est le pompon ! Je suis d'un ridicule ! Quand Lexa va voir ça, elle va se foutre complètement de moi. Alors là, j'ai aucune chance pour qu'on s'embrasse. En plus, j'en ai vraiment envie ! Comment je fais avec ce pyj ? Merde, pourquoi j'ai pris ce pyjama, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi j'ai rien pris d'autre ! Mer-de !_

\- C'est bon, tu peux venir, finit par dire Clarke, je suis habillée.

 _C'est bien dommage,_ pensa Lexa en commençant à ouvrir la tente, _je t'aurais bien imaginé en petite ten..._

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle vit le pyjama de Clarke.

\- Vas-y, rigole, je m'en doutais que tu te moquerais, dit Clarke quand elle vit Lexa esquissait un sourire.

\- Non, en fait, je trouve ça mignon.

Clarke ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et sentit ses joues rougirent. _Heureusement, il fait sombre,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elles s'allongèrent chacune à l'extrémité du lit, dos à l'autre.

\- Bonne nuit, fit Lexa.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Clarke.

Clarke qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil n'arrêter pas de tourner et se retourner, ce qui commençait à agacer Lexa qui, de ce fait, n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus puisqu'à chaque fois que Clarke se retournait, elle sentait le matelas bouger.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de tout le temps te retourner, s'il te plaît, demanda Lexa le plus gentiment possible sans paraître agacée.

\- Oui, pardon, j'arrive pas à dormir, répondit doucement Clarke.

Clarke ne bougea pas pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Quand Lexa commençait enfin à s'endormir, Clarke recommença à bouger, faisant une nouvelle fois rebondir le matelas. Lexa ouvrit soudainement les yeux et expira un bon coup par le nez avant de lâcher avec un ton un peu sec :

\- Clarke, est-ce tu pourrais arrêter de gesticuler comme une limace ?

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise de ces paroles et de ce ton employés par la brune.

\- Je ne gesticule pas comme une limace ! répliqua Clarke.

\- Comme un asticot, si tu préfères, répondit Lexa.

\- Je ne gesticule pas comme un asticot non plus ! Et arrête de me comparer à ces bestioles répugnantes !

\- Et bah toi arrête de bouger sans cesse !

\- Mais j'arrive pas à dormir, j'y peux rien !

Lexa souffla fortement, ne trouvant rien à répliquer, et essaya une nouvelle fois de s'endormir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Clarke, pensant que Lexa dormait et donc qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, tira un peu sur la couverture parce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, notamment à cause du froid qu'il faisait. N'entendant pas Lexa réagir, elle tira encore un peu plus.

\- Rah mais c'est pas vrai ! Clarke ! s'exclama Lexa, faisant sursauter la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle en se retournant de façon à voir Clarke dans la pénombre qui était toujours dos à elle.

Clarke ne répondit pas, voulant faire croire qu'elle dormait. Elle émit un petit ronflement pour essayer d'être crédible.

\- Clarke, répéta Lexa, je sais que tu ne dors pas, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant.

La nommée soupira.

\- J'ai froid, finit-elle par dire.

\- Et moi alors ? Et si j'ai froid aussi ? Tu comptais prendre toute la couverture pendant que je dormais ? T'es mesquine.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle avant de se retourner à son tour pour faire face à Lexa. Non, mais je me suis dit que si tu dormais, c'est que tu n'avais pas froid et donc que je pouvais prendre un peu plus la couverture, essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

\- T'es pas gênée.

\- Rah mais c'était pas méchant, de toute façon, tu n'as pas froid toi, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu n'était pas frileuse.

\- C'est pas une raison, fit Lexa faussement énervée, ce qui fit sourire Clarke. Je te donne un peu de ma couverture mais c'est tout, tu ne tires plus dessus, okay ?

\- Okay, répondit doucement Clarke.

Lexa s'exécuta et se retourna, dos à Clarke.

\- Dors maintenant, dit-elle.

Clarke se réinstalla avec son bout de couverture en plus. Bien évidemment, cela ne l'avait pas aidée, elle avait toujours aussi froid. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se retourna à nouveau vers Lexa qui s'était mise sur le dos.

\- Lexa, appela Clarke.

\- Quoi ? soupira Lexa, tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Rah bah débrouille-toi pour te réchauffer, je ne suis pas un chauffage ambulant, Clarke.

Celle-ci sourit, ayant une idée derrière la tête pour se réchauffer. Il faisait froid, le chauffage de la voiture ne fonctionnait plus, et les deux couvertures qu'elles avaient ne la réchauffaient pas. Alors, doucement, elle se rapprocha de Lexa puis vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, faisant ouvrir subitement les yeux de Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda celle-ci sans esquisser un geste de recul.

\- Je me réchauffe, sourit Clarke avec plein de malice...

* * *

 **Bien évidemment, la suite commencera exactement là où elle s'est arrêtée ! ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire la suite rapidement. Il y aura un troisième et dernier chapitre, j'espère pouvoir l'écrire assez rapidement.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, follows et favoris, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! :D J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire et à vous faire rire !**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lexa sans esquisser un geste de recul.

\- Je me réchauffe, sourit Clarke avec plein de malice avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, qui laissa le baiser durait quelques instants avant de détacher doucement ses lèvres de celles de Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta Lexa.

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un peu d'activité physique pour se réchauffer, répondit Clarke avec un sourire narquois avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Clarke, arrête, dit doucement Lexa pour ne pas la vexer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Rien, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

Lexa ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux pour ne pas devoir affronter ceux de Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta doucement Clarke. C'est à cause de mon pyjama Bob l'éponge ?

Lexa laissa échapper un rire et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, tu sais très bien que je peux l'enlever, continua Clarke. Dis-moi.

\- Je - je ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble juste comme ça.

Clarke haussa les sourcils et se recula légèrement, ne comprenant pas du tout sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourtant, ça ne te dérange pas les coups d'un soir, tu t'en vantais presque tout à l'heure.

\- Je… commença Lexa sans continuer.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je me suis attachée à toi Clarke, avoua-t-elle presque honteuse, et…

\- On ne peut pas s'attacher à une personne en une journée, Lexa, la coupa Clarke.

Pourtant, de son côté, Clarke s'était aussi attachée à Lexa, mais elle ne lui dirait certainement pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un pour le moment.

\- Et bien, figure-toi que je viens de découvrir le contraire, souffla Lexa, qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait.

Jamais elle ne s'était attachée aussi vite à quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Clarke, le feeling passait merveilleusement bien. Elles s'étaient un peu chamaillées, certes, mais qui aime bien châtie bien. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. S'agissait-il d'un coup de foudre ? Elle ne le savait pas non plus, mais en tout cas, c'était aussi excitant qu'effrayant.

\- Et donc quoi ? Tu ne veux rien faire ce soir ? Pour quoi ? Parce que tu voudrais bien faire les choses ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment je fais si ma libido est montée à une vitesse fulgurante depuis que je t'ai vue ce matin ?

Clarke lui faisait carrément du rentre-dedans, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ça. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. D'habitude, c'était elle qui n'hésitait pas à draguer, qui faisait le premier pas, qui prenait les rênes en mains. Là, c'était Clarke et elle ressentait maintenant ce que les filles qu'elle a draguées devaient ressentir. Elle était complètement hypnotisée par le charme et l'assurance de Clarke, elle en était presque intimidée.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque, souffla Lexa, désespérée de devoir résister à tant de désir.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke soit un coup d'un soir, parce qu'elle espérait vraiment pouvoir la revoir après ce road trip improvisé.

Clarke lui sourit avant de rapprocher doucement son visage, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Lexa se sentit défaillir quand ces magnifiques yeux la fixaient avec un mélange de désir et de malice.

Voyant que Lexa ne l'arrêtait pas, Clarke posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, doucement, avant de commencer à bouger ses lèvres dans un baiser un peu moins soft auquel Lexa y répondit malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire. Clarke n'attendit pas longtemps avant de venir se mettre à califourchon sur Lexa qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Lexa caressa ses cuisses à travers son pantalon mais cela suffit à Clarke pour gémir à son tour. Elle caressa la lèvre inférieure de Lexa avec le bout sa langue, chose qui fit augmenter la température du corps de la brune avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour laisser la langue de Clarke entrer dans sa bouche pour commencer un langoureux baiser. Clarke commença à se mouvoir doucement sur son corps, ce qui fut le degré de température de trop pour Lexa. Elle allait s'embraser si elles continuaient comme ça, il fallait qu'elles arrêtent maintenant, sinon cela allait bientôt déraper. Elle détacha sa bouche de celle de Clarke pour dire quelque chose mais au lieu de cela, elle lâcha un gémissement en sentant Clarke lui mordiller et sucer son cou. C'était bon, et Lexa n'arrivait plus à penser à ce qu'elle allait dire surtout quand la blonde commença à lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille et passer sa main sous son pull pour venir caresser son corps brûlant de désir.

Dans un dernier moment de courage, Lexa essaya de trouver la force de reconcentrer son esprit.

\- Clarke, dit-elle dans un gémissement. Hum… Clarke, répéta-t-elle.

La blonde s'arrêta et se redressa pour regarder Lexa dans les yeux, attendant que celle-ci lui dise ce qu'il y avait.

Lexa essaya de reprendre un peu son souffle.

\- Tu es assez réchauffée ? finit-elle par dire dans un sourire. Parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? répéta Clarke avec un sourire malicieux. Parce que tu as l'intention de recommencer ?

\- Pour te réchauffer, bien sûr, assura la brune qui sentait encore son entrejambe palpitait d'excitation.

\- Je peux au moins dormir contre toi ? demanda Clarke avec un sourire toujours aussi malicieux. Juste pour ne pas me refroidir ?

\- Oui, mais rien d'autre, tu restes sage.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Clarke, les yeux joueurs.

Clarke se rallongea, dos à Lexa, avant de venir se coller à la brune. Celle-ci passa un bras sur la taille de Clarke avant que celle-ci n'entrecroise leurs doigts, posés sur le ventre de la blonde.

Lexa, qui voulait dormir, trouva que cela allait être encore plus difficile de trouver le sommeil : elle sentait désormais les fesses de Clarke contre son entrejambe et la chaleur qui y résidait ne se dissipait pas. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit Clarke qui commençait à se mouvoir légèrement contre son entrejambe. Rah mais ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais elle n'arriverait à dormir !

\- Clarke ! J'essaie de dormir. Déjà que c'est pas facile avec toi collée contre moi comme ça, si en plus tu fais exprès de m'exciter, j'arriverai jamais à dormir.

\- C'était pour me réchauffer, feinta Clarke.

Lexa roula des yeux.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, qui voyait très bien où Clarke voulait en venir avec ces frottements.

Clarke n'essaya plus de « se réchauffer », et finit même par trouver le sommeil dans les bras de la belle brune. Celle-ci eut un peu plus de mal à s'endormir, son excitation étant longue a retombé à cause de la proximité avec Clarke.

* * *

Elles se réveillèrent doucement le lendemain matin vers 8 heures.

\- Salut, fit Clarke en bâillant.

\- Salut, répondit Lexa avant de reculer doucement sa main qui était restée sur le ventre de Clarke. T'as bien dormi ?

\- Avec toi comme chauffage, oui, très bien, sourit Clarke.

\- D'ailleurs, je t'ai même entendu ronflée, mentit Lexa pour la taquiner.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai.

\- Si tu ronfles comme un phoque.

\- Mais arrête de me comparer avec des insectes ou des animaux ! s'énerva-t-elle faussement en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, faisant rire Lexa.

Clarke s'étira le dos avant d'ouvrir la tente et de sortir, suivie par Lexa. L'air était doux malgré l'heure un peu matinale.

Lexa n'avait que des biscuits pour le petit-déjeuner, elles s'en contentèrent. Elles se lavèrent les dents, se servant d'une bouteille d'eau pour rincer et recrachèrent par terre. Tant pis pour la bienséance et le glamour. Par contre, elles ne pouvaient pas se laver le corps alors elles se contentèrent de passer un peu d'eau sur leur visage.

\- Heureusement que j'ai mis du déo, fit Clarke, ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

Pour le coup, elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même galère. Clarke s'en souviendrait de son premier covoiturage ! Elles se changèrent chacune leur tour dans la tente. Clarke mit une chemise à carreaux de couleur bleu nuit, un short en jean et des doc martens noires. Quand elle sortit de la tente, la brune se retint de baver devant cette vue bien excitante. Lexa, quant à elle, se contenta de mettre un débardeur noir qui se croisait dans le dos, un autre jean qu'elle retroussa et ses converses bordeaux.

Elles s'occupèrent comme elles purent en attendant qu'une voiture veuille bien daigner passer. Lexa tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler avec son portable en se déplaçant un peu le long de la route, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'avait pas de réseau. Elle revint à la voiture, énervée, avant de donner un bon coup de pied dans le pare-choc de la voiture, qui se détacha et tomba par terre.

\- Quelle voiture de merde ! lâcha Lexa.

Pendant qu'elle ruminait contre cette foutue voiture avec laquelle elle n'avait eu pour le moment que des emmerdes, Clarke, assise sur le siège passager, lisait un magazine et s'amusait à faire des bulles avec son chewing-gum.

\- T'as encore un chewing-gum pour moi ? demanda Lexa.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

\- Tu les as mis où ?

\- J'en ai plus qu'un.

\- Et il est où ? fit Lexa, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Si tu ne veux pas me donner le dernier, c'est pas grave, je vais pas en pleurer.

\- Si, je veux bien te le donner. Elle leva ses yeux vers Lexa. Mais, il est dans ma bouche, répondit-elle avec un sourire joueur.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber, fit-elle en balayant l'air avec sa main.

\- Rah je plaisante Lex. Détends-toi un peu. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant son paquet de chewing-gum. Prends-en autant que tu veux.

\- Merci.

Elle prit deux chewing-gums et rendit le paquet à Clarke avant de s'asseoir par terre, le dos contre la voiture, face à la route. Elle s'amusa aussi à faire des bulles, mais par malchance encore, elle fit une grosse bulle qui finit par s'éclater sur une bonne partie de son visage.

\- Mais merde ! lâcha-t-elle.

Clarke ne bougea pas, pensant que Lexa était encore en train de s'énerver contre la voiture ou un caillou. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'une ombre bloqua la lumière du soleil. Quand elle vit le visage de Lexa, elle se retint du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait du chewing-gum sur le menton, les joues et le nez.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à enlever cette merde de mon visage ? essaya de dire calmement Lexa.

Elle en avait vraiment marre. Rien n'allait, c'était le pire covoiturage qu'elle ait fait de sa vie.

Clarke finit par éclater de rire et n'arriva pas à s'arrêter. Lexa partit alors de l'autre côté de la voiture et essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever le chewing-gum. Clarke finit quand même par l'aider tout en essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire. Elle prit un mouchoir pour essayer de l'enlever mais fit pire que mieux, des bouts de mouchoir restant coller contre le visage de Lexa.

Par chance, elles virent de loin une voiture enfin arriver. L'enthousiasme s'empara vite d'elles avant de se rendre compte qu'il fallait encore que la voiture s'arrête.

\- Clarke, attends, t'as vu ma tête, s'il me voit comme ça, il ne va pas s'arrêter.

\- Mets-toi derrière moi alors.

La voiture ralentit quand elle arriva à leur hauteur mais lorsque le conducteur vit la tête de Lexa, il accéléra un bon coup, les laissant là.

\- Je t'avais dit de te mettre derrière moi ! T'as une tête à faire peur ! dit Clarke.

\- Merci de ton soutien !

\- Excuse-moi, finit par dire Clarke. On va l'enlever, de toute façon, on n'a plus que ça à faire.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Clarke l'aida à se débarrasser du chewing-gum qui ne se fit pas sans injures, étant très chiant à enlever.

* * *

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, par un miracle, une deuxième voiture arriva dans leur direction. Clarke décida alors de mettre tous ses moyens pour y arriver. Elle ouvrit le bas de sa chemise avant de faire un nœud avec les pans au milieu son ventre, le laissant bien visible.

Avec des yeux surpris, Lexa lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je mets toutes nos chances de notre côté pour que la voiture s'arrête et qu'on puisse enfin bouger d'ici pour trouver une dépanneuse.

\- Et t'es obligée de montrer tes atouts ? Je serais toi, j'ouvrirais encore plus ta chemise pour qu'on voie bien ton décolleté, dit Lexa avec sarcasme.

\- Bonne idée ! lâcha Clarke avant de commencer à retirer deux - trois boutons du haut de sa chemise.

\- Clarke enfin, t'es pas sérieuse ! Il, ou peut-être elle d'ailleurs, va nous prendre pour des prostituées ! Referme tout de suite cette chemise ou…

\- Ou quoi ? la coupa Clarke en levant un sourcil. Tu sais si tu veux vraiment pas qu'on voit mon décolleté, tu peux refermer toi-même les boutons, dit-elle, avec des yeux joueurs.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Lexa de lui résister, surtout lorsque la blonde se mordillait la lèvre inférieure comme elle était en train de le faire à cet instant. Mais Lexa ne se démonta pas devant l'attitude complètement désinvolte et aguicheuse de Clarke. Elle se rapprocha de la blon de, la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant qu'elle approcha ses mains de sa poitrine mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un léger coup d'œil sur cette poitrine si généreuse qu'elle aurait pu savourer la veille, ce qui n'échappa pas à Clarke qui esquissa un sourire narquois. Elle voyait bien qu'elle ne laissait pas Lexa indifférente. Lexa replanta ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke avant de remettre en place les boutons de sa chemise avec des mains tremblantes. Elle voyait bien que cette proximité excitait Clarke, son souffle était devenu soudainement un peu saccadé, tout comme le sien.

Mais pendant ce moment si fugace, la voiture eut le temps de passer devant elles. Elles ne s'en rendirent compte que quand une énorme bourrasque due au passage à toute vitesse de la voiture les fit frissonner et envoler leurs cheveux. Elles se retournèrent subitement et crièrent en courant et en faisant de grands gestes pour essayer d'alerter le conducteur mais la voiture était déjà bien éloignée pour que leurs cris puissent avoir été entendus et leurs gestes vus.

Toute excitation retomba rapidement chez Lexa qui laissa place à un énervement. Elle fusilla Clarke du regard avant de lui lancer avec un doigt accusateur :

\- C'est ta faute !

\- Ma faute ?!

\- Oui, si tu n'avais pas montré tes seins, je n'aurais pas dû remettre ta chemise en place et on aurait pu essayer de l'arrêter !

\- Mais qui est-ce qui en a eu l'idée ?! C'est toi !

\- Mais je ne t'avais pas dit de le faire ! Ça s'appelle de l'ironie !

Clarke ne répliqua pas parce qu'elle vit au loin une autre voiture venir dans leur direction. C'était leur moment de chance.

Lexa se retourna voyant que Clarke fixait l'horizon derrière elle.

\- Surtout, tu laisses cette chemise en place ! lança-t-elle.

\- T'as une minute pour trouver un moyen de l'arrêter, lui répondit Clarke.

\- Sinon tu remontres tes seins ? répliqua Lexa d'un ton rempli de sarcasme.

Clarke lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

\- Tu sais où tu peux le mettre ? répliqua Lexa rhétoriquement.

Mais Clarke lui répondit tout de même.

\- Oui, j'en avais une idée hier !

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel face au sous-entendu. Elle n'arrêtait donc jamais.

La voiture s'approchait quand Lexa se posta au bord de la route.

\- Laisse-moi faire, je gère, fit-elle.

Clarke souffla et attendit, en retrait. Lexa tendit son bras, le pouce en l'air, la façon normale de faire du stop.

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher, juste comme ça ? demanda Clarke, sans grande conviction.

\- J'espère.

\- On est avancées avec ça, dit Clarke entre ses dents.

Lexa, sourire aux lèvres, s'agitait avec enthousiasme, sans trop exagérer non plus, mais quand la voiture passa devant elle sans même ralentir, elle perdit tout de suite son sourire. Clarke applaudit lentement dans ses mains.

\- Bravo, alors là, bravo, la félicita-t-elle avec sarcasme. Quelle belle démonstration de ton talent d'auto-stoppeuse ! T'as géré hein !

\- D'habitude, je ne fais pas du stop ! Je conduis les gens qui…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'elle vit plus loin la voiture qui était en train de faire marche arrière.

\- Regarde ! lui dit-elle en montrant la voiture du doigt.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que Lexa l'agaçait quand elle avait raison !

Elles s'approchèrent de la voiture.

\- Salut, firent Clarke et Lexa.

\- Salut les filles, fit le jeune homme après avoir ouvert le carreau de la portière côté passager. Votre voiture est en panne ?

L'inconnu avait des cheveux bruns qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules et un sourire qui devait en faire tomber plus d'une. Il portait un t-shirt couleur olive qui allait parfaitement bien avec sa peau un peu bronzée et un jean troué à plusieurs endroits.

\- Oui, j'ai regardé, impossible à réparer, il faudrait qu'on aille chez un garagiste, répondit Lexa.

Le jeune homme arrêta le moteur et de sortir de la voiture.

\- Je peux peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le capot de la voiture de Lexa.

\- J'ai déjà regardé et…

\- Je vais regarder quand même, la coupa-t-il avec un regard l'air de dire « les filles ne connaissent rien à la mécanique », regard que Lexa comprit bien et qui l'énerva mais elle se retient de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Aussi bête avait-il l'air, il avait quand même une voiture en état de marche, il ne fallait pas louper cette chance. Elle pensa une fraction de seconde à lui voler, mais bon elle n'aurait clairement pas le temps de prendre ses affaires et devrait laisser Clarke là, c'était tout simplement pas possible.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le capot puis y regarda tout au plus une minute en faisant genre de s'y connaître avant de dire :

\- Il faut aller chez un garagiste, je peux pas vous aider là.

Lexa émit un reniflement, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Clarke. Lexa fronça les sourcils et la regarda se mettre à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous amener à l'endroit civilisé le plus proche ? demanda Clarke avant de poser sa main sur le bras du beau brun presque dans une caresse et de lui faire un sourire un peu enjôleur qui n'échappa pas à Lexa qui sentit son énervement s'accentuait, et pas qu'un peu.

Mais bon sang, à quoi elle jouait encore ? Hier Clarke l'a draguée, et là qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux ? Clarke en train de draguer sans aucune gêne un parfait inconnu. Mais à quoi elle jouait ?! Elle ne dit et ne fit rien mais il allait falloir que Clarke lui explique ! Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. C'était seulement un jeu pour elle ?

Ses pensées s'interrompirent en entendant la réponse du jeune homme.

\- Oui, pas de problème, il y a un petit village à une trentaine de minutes d'ici en voiture. Il y a plusieurs trucs, dont un garagiste, un bar et un motel, ajouta-t-il avant de faire un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire à Clarke.

\- Super ! s'enjoua Clarke.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, elle sentait que son énervement n'allait pas diminuer.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Finn, fit-il.

\- Moi c'est Clarke et Lexa, finit la blonde en indiquant de la main la brune.

Celle-ci aurait bien voulu répondre par un doigt d'honneur qu'elle trouvait bien mérité mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta d'un sourire forcé, qui pouvait ressembler à s'y méprendre à une grimace.

Finn les aida à mettre leurs affaires dans le coffre mais comme il n'était pas assez grand pour tout mettre, étant donné qu'il y allait déjà quelques affaires à Finn, ils durent en mettre sur le siège passager de derrière, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à la personne qui allait s'y asseoir. Bien sûr, ce fut Lexa qui y fut coltinée. Dans un sens, cela ne la dérangeait pas comme ça elle ne devait pas supporter ce lourdaud à côté d'elle ni devoir lui faire la conversation. Mais dans un autre sens, cela l'énervait bien plus qu'elle ne le voudrait : il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions pour draguer Clarke et celle-ci ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, au contraire, elle n'hésitait pas à répondre dans son sens.

Parfois Lexa voyait Clarke lui caressait la main, laissée sur le levier de vitesse. Elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Et elle fut encore plus énervée quand arrivèrent plusieurs virages : à chaque virage, elle avait l'impression que Finn faisait exprès de les prendre assez vite et assez serré pour qu'elle se prenne à chaque fois dans la figure les bagages surmontés sur le siège à côté d'elle. Elle avait une forte envie d'en prendre un et de lui balancer à la figure ! Ces trente minutes faisaient certainement partie des plus longues de sa vie. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver à ce fichu village et pouvoir descendre de cette foutue voiture !

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Lexa en remercia le ciel, Finn se gara sur un parking entouré de plusieurs enseignes, notamment une épicerie, une boulangerie, un petit magasin de vêtements, un bar, et un peu plus loin, un garagiste et un motel.

Elles décidèrent de prendre une chambre et Finn les aida à porter leurs bagages jusqu'à celle-ci.

Lexa vit un peu plus loin Clarke discutait et rire avec Finn. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Elle allait détourner le regard quand elle vit Finn approchait son visage de celui de Clarke dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser mais celle-ci, à la surprise de Lexa et de Finn, se contenta de tourner le visage, Finn l'embrassa alors sur la joue. Au moment de tourner la tête, elle croisa le regard de Lexa et lui fit un sourire presque imperceptible. Lexa ne la comprenait définitivement plus. Mais à quoi elle jouait ?

Finn fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce refus, mais n'insista pas. Ils se parlèrent encore une minute avant de se séparer, avec Finn un sourire déçu sur le visage.

* * *

Après une bonne douche et s'être lavée les dents, Lexa laissa la place à Clarke. Lexa se contenta de somnoler pendant ce temps là. Quand Clarke sortit de la salle de bains, Lexa lui lança :

\- T'étais pas obligée de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Faire ton allumeuse avec Finn.

Lexa se leva et se rapprocha de Clarke.

\- Je ne faisais pas mon allumeuse, répliqua celle-ci.

\- Si Clarke, t'es une allumeuse. Hier, tu m'as clairement chauffée et aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Finn. Demain sera qui ?

\- Arrête de dire que je suis une allumeuse.

\- Si, t'es une allumeuse, répéta Lexa.

Clarke s'approcha d'elle, si près que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Qu'est-ce que Lexa pouvait l'énerver par moments !

\- Arrête de dire ça sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? la coupa Lexa.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas. Son regard se dirigea une fraction de seconde sur les lèvres si tentantes de Lexa avant de plaquer presque violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la brune qui lâcha un gémissement de surprise. Clarke recula pour voir comment Lexa allait réagir mais elle n'en eut pas le temps que celle-ci l'embrassa à son tour avec précipitation. Il était clair que Lexa n'arrivait plus à lui résister. Elle savait résister à la tentation mais Clarke était une tentation beaucoup trop forte, surtout lorsqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du rentre-dedans ou quand elle lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure comme elle était en train de le faire. Lexa posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que Clarke agrippa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Lexa la fit reculer vers le lit sur lequel Clarke n'attendit pas pour s'y allonger, suivie par Lexa qui la surplomba. Le baiser était toujours aussi intense quand Lexa finit par se reculer légèrement.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, dit-elle proche de ses lèvres, un peu essoufflée.

\- Quoi ? murmura Clarke, tout en regardant ses lèvres qu'elle mourait d'envie d'embrasser à nouveau.

\- T'as fait exprès d'allumer Finn pour me rendre jalouse ?

Clarke releva ses yeux vers ceux de Lexa.

\- Oui, et pour que tu craques, avoua sans hésiter Clarke.

Lexa souffla. Dans un sens, elle était soulagée de savoir que Clarke ne draguait pas toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait.

\- T'es fâchée ? demanda Clarke, un peu surprise de l'absence de réponse de Lexa.

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le côté.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Mais quand même, t'exagères. Tout ça pour arriver à tes fins.

\- Lex, c'est la première fois que j'agis comme ça.

Lexa tourna la tête pour la regarder, les yeux un peu plissés, sceptique.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est la deuxième fois que je fais ça, avoua Clarke en roulant des yeux.

\- Comment je peux te faire confiance, quand je vois comment tu agis pour arriver à tes fins ?

\- Tu ne peux pas, répondit-elle doucement.

Clarke vit dans le regard de Lexa de la déception.

\- En tout cas, pas pour l'instant, ajouta Clarke.

\- Parce que tu as l'intention qu'on se revoit après ?

Pour Lexa, la réponse était carrément oui, mais elle en doutait en ce qui concernait Clarke.

\- Je sais pas, oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Lexa se sentit un peu blessée par sa réponse quelque peu hésitante. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle lui réponde d'une manière un peu plus enthousiaste.

Clarke disait-elle vraiment la vérité, voulait-elle vraiment la revoir après, juste comme ça, sans plus ? Cela ne lui ferait rien si elles ne se reverraient pas ? Ou, était-ce une façon à elle pour ne pas se livrer, et ne pas dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Lexa n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée mais rester toutes seules toutes les deux pendant tout ce temps lui avait suffit pour s'attacher à Clarke plus que de raison. Elle ne savait seulement pas si c'était réciproque. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Clarke avait envie d'elle, elle ne lui avait pas caché. Mais Lexa avait déjà eu quelques coups d'un soir et ce n'était définitivement pas ça qui l'intéressée, et surtout pas avec Clarke avec qui elle avait un bon feeling malgré parfois leurs quelques querelles.

Lexa fit un léger signe de tête, puis se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte sans un mot.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Clarke, toujours installée sur le lit.

\- Je vais au bar, répondit-elle avant de sortir sans laisser à Clarke la possibilité de lui dire quoi ce soit d'autre.

Elle avait besoin d'une bière ou d'une toute autre boisson alcoolisée pour lui faire oublier son attachement à Clarke et le comportement de celle-ci. Elle avait besoin d'oublier, demain cela lui reviendrait en plein visage, mais tant pis, ce soir, elle en avait marre, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, au côté d'un whiskey ou d'une fille, ou les deux, peu importait.


End file.
